Lock Burst
Lock Burst is a supplementary Caster Magic which allows the user of said magic to perform a monumentous feat of physical and magical prowess. Lock Burst can be acheived by anyone and can be applied to any form of magic known to man. Since it's discovery, Lock Burst has come to be known as the All-Encompassing Ultimate Art of Magic. Description Lock burst is, as stated, a supplementary magic which in and of itself is completely useless without an additional magic in one's aresnal. Upon it's actinvation, the magic will "analyze" the user in order to figure out which magic the user has the strongest affinity to. Once it has done this it will grant the user one additional spell of tremendous power. This spell warries from looks and effects, all depending on the magic the person is at their best with. This magic can be applied to any other form of magic, ranging from Molding Magic, Holder Magic, Ancient Magic and even all manners of Lost Magic and then recieve the properties of the magic. The spell that this magic spawns is significantly more powerful than any other spell in the mage's arsenal, with enough power that a mere average mage can cast a spell that surpasses the likes of Fairy Tails legendary guild spells. A well trained mage is said to have the sheer power to devastate a city and more with this magic. Then again, not all spells are of a destructive nature. It all comes down to the magic itself and what the user prioritises with said magic. This magic can not be achieved by regular means. Even with all the magic power in the world, a mage would still not be able to utilize the magnificent powers of Lock Burst. In order to activate this magic, the user needs a new source of power. Three sources of power. First of is the obvious one: The origin, the original source of power for a mage. Second of all is the source that lies hidden for most, the second origin, which will serve to grant the mage even greater reserves and power. Lastly, there is the most important one. A third source of power needs to be acquired in order to unleash the magic's unfathomable might. The third source is the mage's soul. By tapping in restrained yet magnificent power of the soul, the mage can utilize this magic and it's spells. Once the mage has done this, the spell can be performed. However, it comes at a cost. Once the spell has been cast and it's effects has run it's course, the user will find themselves a weakened state where their physical prowess has been reduced and they are near incapable of magical feats. This effect is not lasting however, as it only requires a short amount of time to recover from the drawbacks. There is also a way to further enhance the spells magnitide, but the price of such enhancements are of a quite more dangerous nature: Soul Reliquishment. Soul Relinquishment Soul Relinquishment is a grim branch of Lock Burst. It was this particular branch whihc very much made the Magic Council to consider branding it as Dark Magic and perhaps even forbidden magic. Despite not being branded as such, the magic has recieved something of a negative reputation as being a magic that rots the soul. Not entirely accurate but the minds of the crowd are easily influenced and not so easily changed. Soul Relinquishment, as the name would suggest, is the art of sacrificing a piece of one's soul in order to enhance the Lock Burst spell. The soul of a magical being is the ultiamte source of power. A small piece of the human soul could compare to a near full amount of magic power from the first and second origin from a very powerful mage, making soul relinquishment more than likely the most powerful form of enhancement magic there is. Despite such glorious power in exchange for a bit of the soul, there is quite obviously a price for this. The more the mage empowers the Lock Burst spell with the one's soul, the longer it will take in order to recover from the ordeal of the Lock Burst. Unlike common belief, the soul does not remain damaged after a piece has been relinquished, but rather it will recover, slowly as it may be, to completetion again. The more of the soul that is claimed, the longer this will take of course. Should one however take it so far as to relinquish the entire soul to the Lock Burst, the user will suffer the consequences. Not only will the mage never be able to perform magic again, but there has also been reports of those that have completely lost their ability to feel real emotion afterwards. Despite these dangers, if the mage is both modest with it's usage of the relinquishment, the mage will have with them unthinkable might. Trivia * This Magic is based off of the Limit Breaks from the Final Fantasy series. * The Author came to think of this idea after playing hundreds of hours of FFXIV.